


Always

by SafelyAway246



Category: Tuck Everlasting - Natalie Babbitt
Genre: F/M, tuck everlasting - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 02:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20166796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SafelyAway246/pseuds/SafelyAway246
Summary: "May you find a blessing in the curse." Jesse reads the letter Winnie has left for him long after she passes away.





	Always

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovely people!
> 
> I'm new here on Ao3—been reading a lot but not posting lol—but I've been on fanfiction.net for years and decided to start posting on here as well. I'm working on a few WIP's for hunger games and divergent (mostly my jam) but I wanted to bring this piece over that I wrote a little bit ago. If you haven't read this masterpiece by Natalie Babbitt I highly encourage you to; it's a love story like no other. And if you have, please enjoy. This fic takes place after Jesse has discovered Winnie's headstone. I'm excited to explore this new platform! 
> 
> All my love, 
> 
> Jo

_My Dearest Jesse,_

_I have recited what to say in this letter for the past 83 years, but when it comes pen to paper, I have trouble. The words do not come easy. But the memories do. They do not fade, do not waver. They are unwrinkled; forever suspended in a moment that will never end._

_I would like to think time transcends love, but really it is love that transcends time. The time you are not bound to. The time we choose to ignore._

_I suppose you must be angry at me for leaving you with an empty promise._

_I hope you do not deem me selfish for it._

_A wise man once told me that life is a wheel. We all have our place. That we should not fear death, but a life unlived._

_And Jesse Tuck, to be with you was a life surely lived._

_I know you must be disappointed. I know you are sad. But I beg of you to only think of me in passing. Just for a moment and let me be. Let the memory of me soar. For you will breathe infinitely. You have until the end of eternity to grow in more ways than physicality. Hundreds of thousands of years will pass and I will just be a feeling. Something that once was on your timeline to nowhere._

_Understand that there was not a day I did not think of you._

_The eve of my wedding, the day I bore my children, you were right there. You never left. You are still here. In every croak I hear outside my window, in every ripple of water, every lap I have ever learnt to swim._

_Jesse Tuck, you are everlasting in more ways than one and I thank you for it._

_Know with all your might that this choice was one of no easy measure. But I did not wish to be stuck; that was a feeling I had known all too well before. I wanted to turn and spin and grow and change. To live a life with consequence. To have a future that wasn't the same as my past._

_I did this not to cause you the anguish you surely feel. And I pray that one day you will have a peace in my decision. For, my life was not measured by time, this is what you taught me, it was measured by a series of moments dotted like constellations in the sky. For the night has stars but only the collection of them are remembered. Are valued, are named. They reappear over and over. Give the dark light; meaning._

_And if you and I do not meet again. If I do not see you at the pearly white gates high above the clouds. Just know, that I saw heaven in your eyes, every time._

_I seal this letter with the drops in the vial that holds forever._

_May you find a blessing in the curse._

_I love you,_

_always, _

_Winnie_


End file.
